User blog:Undead RVD/Isaac Clarke vs Gordon Freeman
Today, we pit two of the greatest sci-fi horror heroes against each other to see who is the better survivor-turned-hero! They are Smart! They are Brave! They are Brutal against their enemies! It is Time for the Battle of the Unlikely Sci-Fi Heroes! Issac Clark, The talented engineer who survived the horrors of the Ishimura and became the greatest enemy to the Followers of the Markers! VS Gordan Freeman, The ingenious scientist who worked for Black Mesa but found himself cleaning their mess and saving humanity from the Combine! WHO IS DEADLIEST! Isaac Clarke Isaac Clarke is the sole survivor of the Necromorph infection of the USG Ishimura and one of the few who survivors of the Necromorph infestation of Titan Station. Isaac was part of a repair crew sent to the Ishimura to fix its engines. However, once in the ship, they were attacked by a group of undead organisms and Isaac was separated. He took any tool and weapon he could find and fought off the Necromorphs the best he could. He was able to repair the ship. He also found his girlfriend on a few occasions. He soon found the Marker that created the creatures and was able to send it back down to the planet and crashed the Ishimura on it. He was able to escape the explosion just on time in a shuttle but the realization that she has been dead the whole time took a massive tool on his mind. Soon he was found and sent to an asylum on Titan Station. The station then was infested by the Necromorphs and Isaac was stuck on it. He was freed and seek to find the source. He soon meets Ellie Langford and she helped her find the Marker and deactivate it. He fights off Necromorphs and takes down the station's security, lead by the insane station director Hans Tiedemann. He finds he was used to create another Marker and soon takes revenge. He is able to kill Teidmann and fight off his hallucinations. He was waiting for death but was saved by Ellie who shows up just in time to save him. The third time he encountered the Necromorphes was when a military group found him and had him join them in finding Ellie Langford and her crew, who have found the "Marker Homeworld". With this knowledge, they seek to destroy the evil of the marker once and for all. However, they get scattered on the Marker Moon and find they are trapped on the surface with thousands of Necrmorphs Weapons Dead-space-plasma-cutter1.jpg|Plasma Cutter Force_Gun.jpg|Force Gun Pulse_Rifle.jpg|Pulse Rifle Seeker_Rifle.jpg|Seeker Rifle Kinesis Plug-In.jpg|Kinesis Modual 250px-AdvancedRIG.jpg|Advanced Suit Close Range: Plasma Cutter *The 211-V Plasma Cutter, also referred to as the "Plasma Cutter", is a hand-portable mineral cutter manufactured by Schofield Tools. It has enough power to slice limbs off with ease. **Primary: Plasma Blast **Secondary: none **Magazine: 20 Plasma Energy Batteries **Accuracy: Medium-High **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Shape of Blast can be adjusted Mid Range: Force Gun *Yhe Handheld Graviton Accelerator, commonly referred to as the Force Gun, is a short-range kinetic booster device. Its function is to provide blasting power beyond conventional explosive charges. Can also fire a Concentrated energy projection for longer ranges. **Primary: High-Power Kinetic Burst **Secondary: High Power Kinetic Beam **Magazine: 10 Force Energy Batteries **Accuracy: Low-Medium (Primary); Medium (Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Long Range 1: Pulse Rifle *The SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle is a military-grade, triple-barreled assault rifle with a rapid rate of fire and large magazine ammunition capacity. Fires Pulse rifle rounds and Impact Grenades. **Primary: Pulse-Powered Rifle rounds **Secondary: Impact Grenades **Magazine: 175 Pulse Rounds or 7 grenades **Accuracy: Medium-High **Rate of Fire: Automatic (Primary); Single Shot (Secondary) Long Range 2: Seeker Rifle *The Seeker Rifle is a powerful sniper rifle capable of delivering long-range fire. It can sever limbs if properly aimed and can pull off headshots, leaving Necromorphs swinging around blindly while you fire away. Its secondary function provides an enhanced zoom, thus allowing even greater precision and damage. **Primary: High Velocity Bullet **Secondary: none **Magazine: 7 Seeker Shells **Accuracy: Very High **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto **Features Scope for sniping Special: Stasis Module and Kinesis Module *Stasis Module: The Stasis Module is a supplementary accoutrement to a RIG suit. The device is capable of producing a temporary time dilation, making objects move at an extremely slow rate for a period of time. **Damage: Slowed Down significantly **Accuracy: Medium-High *Kinesis Module: Telekinesis ("Kinesis"), is a small modular plug-in resembling a thick, six-vaned heat sink designed for use with the Stasis Module. Kinesis is used to suspend and handle objects both heavy and light via an artificial gravity field created by the module. **smallish objects or Spear-Shaped objects can be launched ***Damage: Dependent on Object **Accuracy: Medium-High Armor: Advanced Suit *The Advanced Suit is a state-of-the-art suit used by elite combat teams. Thrusters are located on the legs and clavicles and also includes a separating, folding helmet. **Light weight but provides tremendous protection **Helmet helps protect head **Allows for free movement X-Factor *Engineer: Isaac is fluent in advanced technology and solving situations requiring engineering and Tech. *Hacker: Isaac is great at hacking computers and advanced tech. He is able to open doors with military grade locks, turn off security system and get locked vehicles working. *Puzzle Solver: Isaac is able to solve problems with incredible precision. *Experienced: While Isaac has the most experience in combating the unintelligent Necromorphes, he has combated intelligent humans with weapons and end up on top. *Creativity: Surviving doesn't just require advanced knowledge and being a good shot. Isaac is able to get around problems and create weapons on the go. He was able to get past a line of soldiers by sneaking into security room and turn off the systems that were keeping the Necromorphs at bay, letting in an army of Necromorphs to slaughter the soldiers. Gordon Freeman Dr. Gordon Freeman is a theoretical physicist who is forced to defend himself and the human race against hostile aliens and other enemies following an experiment gone wrong. In the process, he becomes an almost legendary resistance hero, eventually becoming one of the leaders of an uprising against the alien invaders. Weapons USPMatch.jpg|USP Match CombineSPAS12.jpg|Combine SPAS-12 OSIPR.jpg|Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle 250px-Crossbow HL2.jpg|Resistance Crossbow Gravity Gun.jpg|Gravity Gun Close Range: USP Match *The USP Match, also known as the 9mm Pistol, is a semi-automatic handgun and the first firearm Gordon Freeman acquires. **Rounds (Primary): 9mm Rounds **Rounds (Secondary): none **Magazine: 18 rounds **Accuracy: Low-Medium **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Mid Range: SPAS-12 *The Combine SPAS-12 is a powerful pump-action shotgun that fires buckshot in a cone-shaped pattern. Can fire or two shells at a time. **Primary: 12 gauge Shotgun Shells **Secondary: Two Shells **Magazine: 6 shell internal tube magazine or 3 two-shell shots **Accuracy: Low-Medium **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Primary); Two-Shot Burst (Secondary) Long Range 1: Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle *The Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (OSIPR), also known as the AR2, is a Dark Energy / pulse-powered assault rifle manufactured by the Combine. **Primary: Pulse-Powered Rifle Rounds **Secondary: Dark Mater Blast **Magazine (Primary): Three 30 round mags **Magazine(Secondary): 3 Orbs **Accuracy: Medium **Rate of Fire: Automatic (Primary); Singe Shot (Secondary) Long Range 2: Resistance Crossbow *The Resistance Crossbow is ruthlessly effective against distant, unsuspecting opponents, but is difficult to utilize in melee combat or against fast moving opponents due to its very slow reload and the low velocity of the shot. **Primary: Red-Hot Steel Rebar Bolt **Secondary: none **Magazine: One Bolt **Accuracy: Very High **Rate of Fire: Single Shot **Has scope for sniping Special: Gravity Gun *The Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator (ZPEFM), most commonly known as the Gravity Gun, is a tractor beam-type weapon that was originally designed for handling hazardous materials, but was primarily used for heavy lifting. **Smallish objects being picked up can be launched ***Damage: Depends on Object **Accuracy: Low-Medium Armor: HEV Suit *The HEV Suit, or Hazardous Environment suit, often called the "hazard suit" for the sake of convenience, is a full-body hazardous materials suit developed at the Black Mesa Research Facility. It protects the user from radiation, energy discharges, and blunt-force trauma. **Protects the Body as long as the battery is charged **Head is left vulnerable **Strong but Cumbersome Special Edges *Scientist: Gordon is a theoretical physicist, well versed in the field of quantum mechanics and relativity. However, his time at Black Mesa had him do little more than move boxes and press buttons *Experienced: Gordon was able to fight off both savage monsters and intelligent organisms wielding guns. *Basic Training: Gordon obtained some weapons training during his time at Black Mesa. X-Factors Isaac vs Gordon 87 Intelligence 97 While Isaac is a well versed engineer and is very creative, Gordon has a PH.D. in theoretical physics. Hard to beat someone who has a PH.D. 96 Creativity 62 Gordon may be the smarter of the two but Isaac's intellect is far more applicable. He is able to craft powerful weapons on the run and use his enemies against each other. Sure, Gordon can use his Gravity Gun as a weapon, launching objects at enemies with massive force, but at the same time, Isaac can too. Overall, Isaac is far more creative and his wits are much more applicable. 83 Sanity 94 Isaac is not the most stable chair at the table. He has suffered from hallucinations on a common bases. However, he is able to keep them under control and no longer suffers from them. Gordon never had to deal with this problem, though. For that, he gets the edge in Sanity 97 Technology 86 Isaac is packing the more advanced weapons. Gordon has the HEV suit, the Gravity gun and the Pulse Rifle but that's it. The SPAS-12 and USP Match are 21st Century and the Crossbow is probably the least advanced weapon in the match. Isaac is packing weapons made in his time. They use advanced ammunition and his armor is capable of being used in space. 90 Experience 93 While Both have had a long and very painful run, Gordon barley gets the win do to fighting more enemies that use firearms and the such. 95 Accuracy 87 Gordon is not as accurate as Isaac. Gordon usually fires from the hip and his enemies don't require extraordinary accuracy to take down. Isaac aims significantly more than Gordon and has to fight enemies that require precision to take down. For that, Isaac gets the win here. 97 Armor 95 While Gordon's HEV Suit is arguably stronger than Isaac's Advanced Suit, the HEV suit has two major flaws that make it lose this edge #Head Protection: Gordon's head is left vulnerable, leaving it open for a head shot. If Isaac hits Gordon in the head, Gordon will go down. Isaac's armor provides a helmet as to protect his head from space and damage. #Batteries: For Gordon's armor to function, he needs his suit's batteries to be full. If his suit battery is depleted, his armor will provide little to no protection. Isaac's armor doesn't have this problem. His armor will always work. Those two reasons are why Isaac gets the edge here. The Situation I am not going make a standing plan for what the battle to be like. All we can go with is that the location will be a big satellite with multiple doors that can be hacked and enemies wandering around. Category:Blog posts